The Sinister Six
The Sinister Six is a team of supporting antagonists in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, mostly appearing in installments with campaigns set on Spider-Island in Midgard-616. Founded by Doctor Octopus with generous financial support from Tombstone of the Kingpin's Inner Circle, the team was assembled from various super-criminals for the sole purpose of tracking down and killing Spider-Man for revenge for their many individual defeats. Following Octavius' demise at the conclusion of the nuclear fusion reactor project, the team was heavily fractured in two due to the members being unable to decide what would be their next course of action: either remain active in the open and win over the hearts of the people to rule over Midgard as kings, or go underground off the radar to survive the Avengers' heavy crackdown on super-criminals in the wake of the Sokovia Accords. Story A Year of Misery An Empire of Dreams Encoded Truths The Fantasmic Dreamtime Return of the Keyblade Members Original Team - Circa Season 1/2 of TSSM *Doctor Octopus - the team's leader and founder *Vulture *Electro *Rhino *Sandman *Shocker *Mysterio *Kraven the Hunter *The Tinkerer - not a true member, but rather tech support The Jackal's Team - Circa The Amazing Spider-Man 1/Daredevil Season 1 *Doctor Octopus *The Jackal - Co-leader, secretly working for Norman Osborn to keep an eye on Octavius for the master plan *The Lizard/Shed - the new blood and given intelligence to serve as the team's biogeneticist and decoy leader *Electro *Rhino *Vulture *Kraven the Hunter *Mysterio *Vermin - not a true member, a brainwashed experiment of the Jackal to serve under Kraven *Iguana - not a true member, an experiment of the Jackal's to recapture the Lizard creation Ultron-Ock's Team - Circa Spider-Man 2/The Amazing Spider-Man 2/Daredevil Season 2 *Doctor Octopus - secretly possessed by Ultron-8's programming inside his robotic tentacles *The Tinkerer *The Living Brain - Octavius' secret project to preserve his life in the event of his passing *Vulture *Electro *Mysterio *Rhino *Kraven the Hunter Vulture's Black Market Team - Circa Spider-Man Homecoming *Vulture - faction leader *Shocker *Tinkerer - the Dragon to the Vulture, building his tech only as long as he gets paid, jumps ship during the operation's breakdown *The Kangaroo - Frank Oliver, not a true member, but rather a business partner trading tech from his own arms dealer team on behalf of a mutual enemy of Norman Osborn's... *Scorpion *Beetle *Grizzly *Ox *Fancy Dan/Ricochet *Morris Bench - not yet transformed, but forced to work for Toomes as a demolitions builder because of Osborn firing him due to his previous failures *Prowler II - Aaron Davis, having not yet adopted his criminal identity, but still a brief customer of the team before the battle with the Enforcers turned him away Mysterio's Fake Hero Infiltration Team - Circa Spider-Man Far from Home *Mysterio - faction leader *Mirage - de-facto leader and the mastermind with a grudge against Tony Stark, much to Quentin's exasperation *Chameleon *Tinkerer - now working for Mysterio like the two-timing scum he is, doing the same thing he was before, only now with Combat Drones and illusion tech *Sandman *Molten Man *Hydro-Man *Cyclone *Jack O'Lantern *Carrion *Demogoblin Venom II's Hunt for Revenge - Circa Spider-Man 3/MCU!Spider-Man 3 *Venom II/Angelo Fortunato - the son of Maggia underboss Don Fortunato, takes the symbiote for himself after receiving it in a sale with Eddie Brock and decides to take advantage of its inherited memories of Peter to strike him where it hurts and prove himself as the worthy heir to the Fortunato family; replaces Eddie as the purely evil Venom from Spider-Man 3; takes command of the Six by using the Symbiote's memories of its battle with them since they lack a strong leader with Toomes & Beck's downfall, but his ego combined with the Symbiote's lingering hatred for the team drive a wedge between all the members against him *Hobgoblin/Arnold "Lefty" Donovan - a brainwashed grunt henchman of Roderick Kingsley sent to negotiate the terms of alliance with the Six in order to hunt down Spidey for collecting the bounty for his hide on orders from Norman Osborn *Kraven the Hunter *Sandman *Electro *Iguana - freed from the Raft prison to take the place of his genetic "father" as the team's attack pawn since Doctor Connors' unfortunate passing during the Infinity War Endgame *Scorpion *Rhino Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Teams Category:Groups Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:The Sinister Six Category:The Kingpin's Criminal Empire Category:HYDRA